


WE ARE THE SAME [ VOID STILES / NOGITSUNE X FEMALE READER - SMUT ]

by VoidBansheee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Villains, Wet & Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidBansheee/pseuds/VoidBansheee
Summary: There are different kinds of darkness.There is the darkness that frightens, the darkness that soothes, the darkness that is restful.There is the darkness of lovers, and the darkness of assassins.It becomes what the bearer wishes it to be, needs it to be.It is not wholly bad or good.





	WE ARE THE SAME [ VOID STILES / NOGITSUNE X FEMALE READER - SMUT ]

**Author's Note:**

> ...in that moment I realized I was like him.

" _Please stay here and be safe - like l can't take care of myself!_ " you yell at nobody remembering Scott's last words before the pack went in the preserve leaving you home.

Deep down you know the real reason behind this decision, truth is: they don't trust you enough to let you help them. And they are right. 

The werewolves found you three months ago while you were wandering in the middle of the street with no memory. But you definitely remember everything that happened and why you are there. You're just a very good trickster.

You are __something__ , although nobody has an idea of __what__.

You shake your head and sigh, they are so stupid nobody understood there's something wrong with you. 

A slight noise from the window catches your attention; "  _Hi there_ " the familiar figure immersed in the semi-darkness of the room remains immobile waiting for your reaction.

" _Void_ " you whisper without emotion immediately recognizing the fox spirit at the moment  possessing the only human of the group, Stiles. He smirks tilting his head and looking at you across the room.

You could never confuse him with Stiles, his presence emanates something threatening, his pale face, the dark circles under his eyes, and the unnatural immobility of his body distinguish him.

" _ _Why are you here? The pack left, Lydia and Scott are gone and I'm pretty sure I heard the red head one call  me - useless Y/H/C -__  " the anger still in your voice, your aura darker than ever.

 

 

Void seems to be absorbed in his thoughts for a few seconds, then approaches you like a snake with his prey, and although your instincts tell you to run something keeps you from leaving as quickly as possible.

 _N_ ow he's dangerously close to you "  _l think you are so much more interesting than those little idiots barking at the moon trying to save the world everyday "._

Your heart skips a beat, feeling like he just read your thoughts:even in this potential dangerous situation you listen to the darkest part of you.

Void takes another step ahead and this time you take a step back feeling the wall hitting your back. He smirks and places his left hand against the wall behind you.  
  


" _ _Come on baby girl, you shouldn't be ashamed of your nature. I can see your aura - it's black ... like mine, yet l cannot understand what you are__. "

He furrows his eyebrows, carefully rising his right hand and placing the fingertips on your temple. Ready for the upcoming pain you shut your eyes closed and then  _ _oh__... your breath hitches in your throat as tingles surge through your body.

He groans in surprise and quickly removes his fingers, both of you trying to catch your breaths.

" _ _What are you? "__ he murmurs. You esitate already missing his cold touch " _ _Let me go__ ' you mutter still pressed against the wall behind you.

" _ _Not so fast__  " he whispers grabbing your wrist . You can feel the anger growing, bubbling up inside you. 

"  _ _l said let me go !__ " you scream, electricity sparks from your hands making him groan in pain, he immediately backs off, his hand shaking.

"  _ _Oh..we have a witch ... a powerful one__  " he stares at you with curiosity and almost admiration.

" __I'm gonna kill him and dance on his body__ " you say through gritted teeth. Oh, you're so tired of pretending to be the poor little girl, the new member of the pack, you don't give a damn. You just want your damn revenge.

"  _ _Who?__ " You turn you head meeting his gaze for the first time, you can tell he's curious and excited...and fucking exciting.

"  _ _The Alpha.__ " you spit out the name "  _While he and his useless pack played at the superheroes my sister was being killed at school by a fucking dread doctor, they didn't even realize there was someone else in the building. But she was there.  And they didn't do anything." . With his index he catches the single tear fallen down your cheek._

_"_ _You and l little witch_ ****...** _**_we are the same_ ** _ ** _"_

You shake your head back to reality and you smile for the first time in months, realizing how the fox spirit in front of you is right and he could really help you.

"  _ _Yes. Yes we are.__ " you carefully place the palm of your hands against his chest, sending little waves of electricity. This time he doesn't back off, a low groan escaping his mouth. His body slightly pressed against yours sends shivers down your spine and you feel an aching desire growing inside you.

You grab his t-shirt and pull him closer " __l see we are eager little witch__  " he smirks, both hands now under your skirt running up and down your thighs. 

You let out a low moan when you feel his already hard member rubbing against your wet clothed core and another shiver crosses your body.

His lips connects with yours in a long rough kiss while he bucks his hips against you causing another moan leaving your mouth. 

You catch your breath for a second and you wink, disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the room. He follows doing the same "  _ _Nice trick little witch__ " he cocks his head grabbing your hips and licking his lower lips "  _ _Can't wait to show you mines__ "  
His cold breath on your lips and his hardness pressing against your arousal are driving you crazy.

" _ _Then show me__ " you push him back and he let himself fall on the sofa behind him grabbing your waist and pulling you down against him so that you are now straddling his lap.  
Wasting no time he leans forward placing bites and open mouth kisses on your neck .You moan biting your bottom lip, wetness pooling in your black lace underwear.  
In a second your and his shirts are thrown on the floor somewhere in the room, your short skirt pulled up at your waist level, your breasts naked to his view.

Your hips grind down against his erection and fuck, you want him now. You whimper as he slips his index past the line of your panties and presses it against your soaked entrance, slowly running circles through your wet folds. " __So fucking wet__  " he whispers in appreciation sliding painfully slow his index and middle finger inside you.  
You let out a whine of pleasure and discomfort because he doesn't move, you buck your hips so that you are fucking yourself into his fingers.  
"  _ _Fucking hot little witch__ " he speaks with lust and satisfaction.  
You moan loud when he spreads your walls for better access curling his fingers inside you and finally rubbing them against the right spot.  
Your walls starts clenching, already about to come.   
" _ _Fuck yes ! Keep going__  " you moan in absolute ecstasy .   
With a growl he speeds up his pace and you tense clenching harder, coming all over his fingers , his lips roughly sucking the soft skin of your exposed breasts while you ride your high.  
" _ _God y/n… I’m going to fuck you so hard you'll beg me to stop”__  he groans not taking the hand away from your pussy.  
 _ _“I’m counting on that__ “ you smirk grabbing his hand and licking his digits clean while he's staring at you with devilish and lustful eyes.  
You lower your hand on his impressive bulge unbuckling his pants and setting his erection free, his cock slapping against is lower abdomen.  
Your walls clenches again around nothing at the sight of his shaft and as you bite the cold skin of his veiny neck you start stroking  him slow, at first, then faster then slow again.  
" .. _ _fuck ..just like that little witch__ " he moans sucking harshly your left nipple and meeting your movements bucking his hips up.  
With no warning he grabs your wrist and removes your hand sliding his middle finger from your clit to your entrance again and again.  
" I __wanna ... feel you inside... just .. fuck me now__ " you manage to say between the moans."  _ _As you wish baby girl__  " he grabs his hard cock lining himself and you spread your legs quickly lowering yourself, you both moaning with relief and pleasure .  
"  _ _Shit ! Fuck yeah__ " you groan at the feeling of his lenght filling you to the hilt, his balls hitting your ass cheeks with every thrust.  
"  _ _So tight__  " he growls hitting you deeper and harder while you meet his thrusts bouncing up and down in a steady rhythm , your walls stretching with pain and pleasure around him.  
Slapping skin and your own wetness are the only sounds in the silent room. After some powerful thrusts you start clenching around him and you pull away placing your hands behind you grabbing his thighs for support.  
" __Look how well your little pussy take my cock inside__ " he growls watching where your bodies connect and pushing into you roughly.  
" _ _I'm..I'm close ..harder!__ "you scream  close to your climax. He groans grabbing tightly your waist and bucks his hips thrusting in the hardest possible way and hitting your g-spot countless times.  
He remove his left hand from your waist, his thumb quickly rubbing your clit.  
" _ _Fuck ! Go on baby girl__  " he moans as you roll your hips every time his cock is buried deep inside you.  
And then your vision blurs, suddenly it's all too much, you clench hard around his cock and with a long loud moan you come again and again and again while he keeps thrusting into you mercilessy.  
Still recovering from your orgasm you stand up, your legs still shaking, and quickly kneel between his legs, his cock still hard and wet with your juices.  
Sinking your nails in his right thigh with the other hand you stroke him lowering your mouth and sucking eagerly his swollen tip.  
"  _ _Fuck__  " he growls with shut eyes pulling your hairs , and you take his shaft deeper in your mouth twirling fast your tongue and sucking hard.   
His cock twitches a couple of time inside your mouth and with a loud groan he comes. You swallow every drop of his release with a satisfied sigh never breaking eye contact. Once he finishes to ride his orgasm you both share a devilish smile.  
............................  
An hour later Scott and Lydia are back home.You are alone as they left you, nothing changed for them, everything changed for you.  
Of course their ' missions' turned into nothing, like usual.  
"  _ _Hey y/n__ " Lydia waves at you entering the room.  
You wave back without saying a word.  
Then Scott takes a step inside the house and his eyes immediately meet yours.   
You smirk feeling the familiar sensation in the palm of your hands.  
" What..what did you do? " of course he's checking your aura, now darker then ever oh..and the smell of course.  
"  _ _Just had some fun. Now let's have more fun__  " you smile widely as Void appears behind him and breaks his right arm before the Alpha can even realize what is happening.  
" _ _Now it's my turn "__ you whisper rising your hands and placing them on Scott's head, a loud banshee scream echoing in the room.


End file.
